Captured
by Moonlight Meiko
Summary: sakura was on a misson but was captured by an unexpected person
1. Captured

_Captured Chapter 1: (Captured)_

It was like any other day in Konaha. Sakura Haruno was getting ready for a new S-rank mission to retrieve a secret scroll. This secret scroll was very dangerous it was able to great danger and destruction on the five great nations. Before Sakura headed out she was called into Lady Tsunade's office to receive details on the mission.

"Yes my Lady you called"

"Ah Sakura there you are. About the mission"

"Yes Tsunade-san"

"This will me a one man squad mission. You are to retrieve the scroll and come back immediately there's no stopping you hear!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade I will not fail"

"Good because if you do who knows what might happen"

Sakura left Lady Tsunade's office and begin to run towards the gates to leave. Until she was stop by Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Sorry Naruto I cant talk right now I have to go"

"Okay Sakura-chan see you when you get back okay"

Sakura started to head for the gate

"okay Naruto"

"Be careful too"

"I will"

Sakura was at the gates of the village. Sakura took a deep breathe and thought:

"Here I go"

Sakura head for the village in the grass. It would take a day or two because Sakura had to sneak in and sneak out. It was turning into nightfall and Sakura was almost halfway to the village. When suddenly three no four ninjas came out of nowhere and attacked Sakura. Sakura tried to fight them off but she was out number. She was tied up a taken to a what looked like mansion for a clan. Sakura was carried into a room where someone was. Sakura didn't bother to look at who it was or even asked why they are doing this.

"My Lord we found her wondering around" One of the guards said

"Shall we dispose of her?" The female guard said

The guy looked at Sakura who was unaware of him looking at her.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke recognized it was Sakura because of the pink hair and the headband. Sakura lifted her head up and looked at Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Oh crap you know her Uchiha-san?"

"Yes I do let her go and leave us"

"Yes Sasuke-san"

Sakura then lifted her head to meet onyx eyes the eyes of the one she loved. The one she wanted to save.

"So what are you going to do to me Uchiha?"

"Nothing… Come with me"

Sasuke lead Sakura into a room it was his room. Sasuke pointed to the bathroom.

"There's the bathroom go and wash up… Ill have someone bring you some fresh clothes and take care of your dirty ones."

"umm thank you"

"Your welcome Ms. Haruno"

Sasuke left the room leaving Sakura alone in the room.

"Why won't he kill me? Im in my weak state im out of charka?" Sakura thought as she began to run the water in the tub.

"Maybe he'll poison me"

Sakura got in the tub she felt so relaxed.

"He wouldn't do that right? We're comrades, friends…. We're like family Me, Naruto, Kakashi- sensei, and all our friends. Why would he throw all of us away for power."

Sakura then heard someone enter the room.

"Who's their?" Sakura said as she was about to get out and start fighting.

"umm sorry Ms. Haruno im one of the servants"

"Oh okay"

"Mr. Uchiha-san said to bring you a fresh pair of clothes. Ill leave them on the bed."

"Thank you Ms"

"Is there anything else he made me your personal servant"

"no no I don't need anything for the rest of the night go and relax that's my only request."

"thank you Ms. Haruno"

"its okay and call me Sakura okay?"

"Okay Sakura"

As the servant left Sakura began to get out of the tub. Sakura walked into the room and saw a beautiful kimono. It was pink and white with cherry blossoms on it.

"So beautiful"

Sakura started to but on the beautiful kimono that the servant brought. Sakura then began to lay on her stomach on the bed with her legs across one another. Not knowing Sasuke had enter the room.

"oh what an exotic position" Sasuke said from behind her

Sakura looked behind to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"Well one its my room and two…"

Sasuke then climbed on top of Sakura kissing her lips softly.

"mm Stop Sasuke mm"

But Sasuke didn't listen. Sasuke started to slowly take off Sakura's shirt until.

WHAM!

Sakura had slapped Sasuke right across the cheek.

"What is wrong with you I said no"

"Sakura…."

"Sakura nothing get away from me you abandon team 7 and all your friends."  
"Because Sakura….."

End of chapter 1

Wat will Sasuke say to Sakura find out in Chapter 2


	2. Why Sasuke?

_Captured Chapter 2 (Because)_

"Because Sakura"

"Because what you don't care about anyone but yourself"

Sakura said as tears filled her eyes Sasuke looked at her and looked down and sighed as he began to climb off of her.

"Sasuke?"

"Goodnight Mrs. Haruno"

"Night"

Sasuke left the room once again. Sakura then began to put her shirt back on.

""Maybe what I said got through to him?"

Sakura thought as she got in bed and turned the light off and laid there in the darkness think to herself.

"Sasuke why did you have to leave? Didn't you know what you had? I thought we would be together again with all our friends….. The people we cared about the ones who cared about you."

Sakura had remembered about the scroll. She quickly got out of bed and put her clothes on and everything else she had or needed. Sakura quietly walked out the door making sure no one was there. Sakura started to move down the hallway quietly until halfway down the hall she saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke"

Sakura thought as she stood there. Sakura then started to walk passed Sasuke.

"Saku…."

Sasuke was about to say her name but he stopped as she passed him and stopped. Facing each other back to back Sakura started to speak.

"Sasuke why did you leave? Naruto and everyone else risked their lives for you."

"Sakura you know I wanted to avenge my clan"

"I doesn't matter that was in the pasted we your friends would help you find him. Were your family now!"

"It doesn't matter! Do you know the pain I endured?"

"No I don't but we we're your family now we looked up for each other not abandon each other. Sasuke your selfish power, revenge is not more important than friends…. Are they?"

Sakura shouted at Sasuke.

"Naruto, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Chojo, Shikamaru almost die to bring you back… Why Sasuke? Why would you throw everything away for Itachi huh?"

Sasuke was speechless for a moment. Before he could say anything Sakura said:

"I was foolish to believe we could bring you back…. We could be team 7 again it was all a dream huh Sasuke? A dream that wouldn't come true no matter what."

Sasuke turned around and sprang forward at Sakura with his shanagian actived

"Sasuke no stop"

Sakura shouted thinking Sasuke was going to attack her. But instead he grabbed Sakura and held her in his arms.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Sakura I understand what your saying and im sorry about everything but it's like I cant let it go. I cant forgive him for what he did."

"Sasuke"

"Understand now I love you Sakura more than anything….. And I never ever wanted nun of our friends to get hurt"

Sakura was shocked at what Sasuke said. She never thought she heard that from a uchiha. Sasuke then kissed Sakura so passionately. Sasuke then broke the kiss leaving Sakura with a deep red blush on her face.

"Sakura stay here tonight please"

"I cant I have to retrieve a scroll"

"Come with me"

Sakura followed Sasuke to a hidden room confused as can be. Sasuke then pulled out a scroll.

"Is this it?"

"Yes that's it how did you know?"

"I keep an eye out on Konaha too you know"

Sasuke showed Sakura the exit to the mansion like place.

"Remember come back as soon as you do what you have to do okay?"

"Don't worry Sasuke"

Sasuke kissed Sakura before you took off heading for Hidden Leaf Village.

"Be careful"

"Hai Sasuke"

Sakura left with Sasuke watching her as she went to return to Konaha. As Sakura was leaving the mansion she swore she heard a faint sound in the wind:

"_I love you Sakura always"_

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and looked back with tear filled eyes and said:

" I loved you too Sasuke"

Hoping the wind would carry it to him.

"_Forever….."_


End file.
